


Whatever it Takes

by KFawkes



Series: Oxford Comma [23]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Love Confessions, M/M, Missions, Missions Gone Wrong, Post-Kingsman: The Golden Circle, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Protective Eggsy Unwin, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:03:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12760869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Quick tumblr prompt!"Maybe Eggsy take a shot for a reader? :) love your blog, luv!





	Whatever it Takes

It was hard for Eggsy to stay focused around you. For some reason no matter how hard he tried; he just couldn’t... He found himself glancing over to you far more often than he should-- staring at you even, and it seemed he wasn’t the only one to have noticed. 

But this was your first time out on the field... He had to watch out for you, didn’t he? It was his job. 

Eggsy’d been the one to train you... Told you to pull that trigger. He literally was the reason you become the agent you are today, and it was his duty to keep you safe. 

Okay maybe it wasn’t his job or duty so much as a promise he made to himself, but the bottom line was that’s how he felt. It’s how he'd felt from the very beginning. 

Eggsy didn’t tell you this but he’d liked you for months now. It was hard for him to admit but he liked pretty much everything about you. The way your hair fell when you ran, and the sound of your footsteps down the hall of HQ. Your laugh, the way you smiled and the flicker in your eye every time you saw him.

It was all of these things that made him so protective, and he knew it. He also knew that his crush was a whole lot more than that... he was pretty sure he loved you actually.

But he didn't tell you and he probably never would... 

He didn’t tell you any of his feelings because it was severely inappropriate... Eggsy did know that part too. He couldn’t act on his feelings, but he could keep them hidden; so hidden they were. 

Secret or not he could still make sure you were safe though, and he would no matter what. There was no way he would lose you like he’d lost Harry. Yeah, he was back now... but there was a good chuck of time where he wasn’t and that pain was fuckin unbearable. 

Something told him that losing you would be worse... much, much worse.

“ _Galahad... Stay focused. Just because you’ve wrapped things up in there doesn’t mean the mission is finished._ ” Merlin chimed in through Eggsy’s private comm, pulling his gaze from you abruptly. 

“Fuckin’ hell, Merlin... Ain’t you gotta job t’do?” he replied back quietly, turning from you a bit as he eye the sea of bodies around him.

“ _I’m doing it now... For example; you seem to be staring again, Eggsy._ ” this time Merlin’s voice was lined playfully, and Eggsy could tell he was suppressing a laugh. 

“Shut up.” Eggsy pressed his tongue between his teeth, biting it lightly before a forced exhale suppressed his own. He turned further from you, taking a few steps away before starting again even quieter than before. “Someone’s gotta watch, yeah? This is Tristan’s first mission-- I’m jus bein’ carefu--”

He could feel you creeping up behind him though and stopped speaking immediately. It wasn’t like you were being particularly stealthy or anything, but you were sort of trying to conceal your footsteps that much was obvious. 

But before you could hear a word of what was said, Eggsy turned around abruptly facing you once more. “Nosey, ain’t ya?” he asked crossing his arms and tilting his head as he close the line.

You just narrowed your eyes on him suspiciously, wondering why he always whispering into a private channel... What could he possibly have to talk with Merlin about that couldn’t wait until you two got back? 

Alright... maybe you didn’t really have any right to know, but like Eggsy had said; you were nosey and you really didn’t like being out of the loop. 

“Maybe I am.” You answered honestly crossing your arms to match his own, leaning your chin out towards him as you raise a brow. “But something tells me I have a right to be.”

The smallest smile slipped the corners of his lips as he eyed you softly. “Really now... an why’s that?” 

“Really? I heard you saying my codename, Eggsy. Just tell me what you two were talking about...” You threatened playfully, pushing the limits between friend and something more like you always did; but truthfully you did want to know what they were saying... No, you needed to know.

He could tell you were growing a little annoyed, but honestly it was too cute to just surrender now; so he squinted his eyes at you shaking his head softly back and forth denying your request in full.

“Spill, Unwin!” You threw a finger into his chest softly as you took a step closer.

“We was just sayin’ how good you was doin’, luv.” Eggsy smiled wider, his azure gaze flickering between your own as he enjoyed your display. 

You let out a small sigh, suppressing your own smile that begged for release. Damn he’s cute... too cute, and the smirk her wore now was doing its job: Making you weak and distracting you from his shitty answer. 

“Fine. Whatever you say, Eggy.” You accentuated the name, sporting a cocky smile knowing he wasn’t a fan of being called that. Only the look he returned wasn’t bothered at all, it was... well, you weren’t sure what it was exactly, but it made your even weaker than before.

Eggsy however did know what that look meant, and he was almost angry at himself for allowing it to show. That was until he started getting lost in the color of yours eyes... In how close you were now standing to him.

He could have stood there all day just getting lost in you; but his thoughts were stopped suddenly. 

Suddenly he just knew that something wasn’t right, and in a flash his cool demeanor was shut off like a switch by the dark shape coming into focus behind you. 

_What the fuck..._

“Fuck me-- Tristan, get down!” he yelled realizing just what was happening...

And in that moment everything around him slowed. 

It was almost completely still, but somehow he was still moving at normal speed. He could see your face shifting from the sweet smile you wore, to one of confusion. Eggsy could even see as the fear spread when he pushed you forward and out of harms way.

A loud pop spun everything in the room back to normal; and Eggsy kicked the gun from the mans hands as he punched him in the throat. After a few more kicks and jabs, Eggsy slid down to the ground, shooting his leg out tripping the man. 

“What the hell...” You started quietly, pulling your fingers from your forehead. When you looked at them again, they were decorated with a crimson drop of blood; your blood, and as it slid down your finger the room grew fuzzy around you.

When you looked back to Eggsy he was wrestling about on the ground-- fighting someone, and you remembered the sound of a gun... only when you looked at your body, you saw nothing. 

You’d definitely heard a shot go off. So... where the hell did it go? 

You slid your hands anxiously over every surface of your body as the room steadied its uneasy shaking. Once it was still you pulled yourself to your feet, eyeing the space around you cautiously in fear it would quake again. 

Eggsy was on the ground beside the man... What was he...

There was a large red blot coming from his right shoulder and as stupid as it was you wondered where it came from... When you stepped closer the denial had fully left though, and you didn't have to wonder where that bullet had landed. You watched wide eyed as he pushed a hand to his chest; pressing the hole as bright blood spilled between his fingers... 

“Merlin! Eggsy’s been hit, we need help-- please!” You yelled into your comm, and Merlin had replied but you couldn't even hear him. 

It was something along the lines of ‘Yeah, I already know.’ or ‘On our way.’ but it didn't really matter because it all meant the same; they were coming.

You dropped to the ground beside him, not even feeling the throb of pain ringing against your knees. “What the fuck, Eggsy?” 

He laughed a bit, which was dumb as hell but also very much like Eggsy, wasn’t it? 

“You was bout t’get yourself shot... can’t let that happen, can I?” he laughed out softly, closing his eyes as he winced in pain; feeling your hands pressed atop his. “It’s jus a scratch, luv... I’ll be alright.”

You knew he was right... as far as gunshot wounds go-- this one was in a pretty decent place. But still, he’d literally just taken a fucking bullet for you and then joked about it. 

“So you got yourself shot instead? I’m sorry, but I don’t see your logic he--”

“I gotta keep you safe, don’I?” he was quieter this time, looking at you with eyes light and full of affection; seeming to not even notice the hole in his chest anymore.

“Eggsy... It’s-- If you die because of this, I won’t be able to forgive myself.” You confessed looking at your blooded hands. 

You reminded yourself that the wound didn’t look serious... that he’d be fine. 

But still it was scary... terrifying even and as you scanned his face, you let those warm tears slide down your cheeks gently.

“Why you cryin’? It’s me that got shot, innit?”

You laughed weakly, pulling the hand you held to your lips with a nod; kissing the back of his palm long and hard behind closed eyes. You weren’t sure what came over you, but you started full on crying now... the thought of losing him was too fucking much, and before you knew what you were doing you leaned down.

You had every intention of just holding him, being close to him-- but Eggsy slid a hand to your neck, pressing his mouth to yours effortlessly.

In those moments you could have forgot about the mission... You could have forgot about the blood that now decorated your neck and chest. You could even even forgot about the big fucking hole in his chest... 

You could forget it all, because nothing in your entire life had ever felt so goddamn perfect; and for being so fucking wrong, nothing had ever felt so right. 

The footsteps were growing louder as you pulled your mouth from his; hovering only a few inch away... wanting so desperately to be feel them again. 

Eggsy smiled at you, running his stained hand through your hair; basking in the feeling you gave him. “All it took was gettin’ shot for you kiss me... who woulda thought?”

“Are you fucking serious right now?”

“Mighta done it sooner...” Eggsy looked up and over his head as Roxy and Harry entered the room.

You kissed him again, not caring who saw. As they rushed to his side, you pulled yourself to your feet, but not before catching the knowing smile Roxy sent you, and the oh so obvious pat Harry offered him...

“Oh... shut up.”


End file.
